


A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing

by AbiIsTheBomb



Series: A/B/O verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Class Issues, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiIsTheBomb/pseuds/AbiIsTheBomb
Summary: Title: A Wolf In Sheeps ClothingFandom(s): ExoCharacters: OT12Pairing(s): KaiBaek, XiuBaek, BaekChen, TaoBaek, ChanBaek, TaoHun, XiuHan, ChanSoo, Kray.Rating: NC-17Summary: Baekhyun starts his new life as a wolf.Genre: ABO verse Wolf AUWarnings: Smut, Knotting ectWord count: 1k





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ This has been sat in my Gdocs for ages half written but with a lot of lore.  
> Enjoy and wait for the next chapter, I'm going on holiday to Australia tomorrow so the second chapter will take quite long to come out sorry.

Chapter One

 

 

 

“And here's your key to the apartment.” The man gives Baekhyun a small silver key with a small keychain hanging from it with the number 12 printed on the small piece of paper, matching the number on the red door.

“If you have any questions I’m sure your pack will answer them. You have a test at 9:30 tomorrow at the school to determine your group, but it looks to me you're a straight up Omega so don't be too excited,” the man informs him. His suit makes him look like he's out of the FBI or something and this whole situation is just so terrifyingly new to Baekhyun. 

“Um, could you maybe run this all by me on more time? I’m so lost? Like I get that I’m a-a a wolf but like what does this all mean? I just—”

The man sighs. “Sorry little omega, I don't have time to divulge everything I just told you for the second time, I’m already late on schedule. As I said, ask your pack members. Now I must leave—I have more pressing matters than a late bloomer.” He sneered at the last part.

Baekhyun cringed—he had been hearing this term “Late Bloomer” in relation to himself for a while now and it was beginning to get a little irritating, that condescending way they used it as if it was  _ his  _ fault he didn't realise he was a freaking wolf. He had been hearing it ever since the WSSA came knocking on the orphanage door, saying they were testing the children for a highly contagious illness that was being spread in and around Asia. But that was just a cover up for what they really were: The Wolf Safety and Security Association, WSSA for short. They were testing, but not for contagious illnesses, but for lone wolves who had fallen under the radar, for wolfs who did not know of their heritage like Baekhyun, who turned out to be very much inhuman.

On his journey out of the orphanage, he was told that normal wolves, at the tender age of 12, were taken from their families and placed in so-called “Starter packs”. These packs were a mix of Omegas, Betas, and Alphas that would grow up together in their own dorms until they turned 21, where they had the choice of either  abdicating from their starter pack and joining another or staying. Most opted to stay. Baekhyun was unsure about the laws surrounding wolf starter packs: intercourse was encouraged, but only between members and if a wolf was knotted by someone of another pack, it was a misdemeanor and punishments were things called  _ Knot Wrenching _ and  _ Heat Expelling _ . They didn't disclose to Baekhyun what that entailed, but he didn't really want to find out, judging by the names of the procedures.

He slotted the key into the hole and turned it twice. The door opened with a click and he was greeted by a steep staircase going up a level. As he climbed, the steps were littered with clothes and shoes, as if someone had been in a hurry to get them off. He ascended higher and began to hear the faint sounds of something he really didn't want to witness. 

“Ah. S-sehun fuck—” Someone moans erotically.

Baekhyun stops dead in his tracks. 

“Tao, I-I can't keep going. This is our fifth round, I’m so tired.” Another, more exasperated but tired voice chimes in.

“I’m in heat you asshole.”

Baekhyun really, _ really  _ doesn't want to hear this but he's frozen, standing on a small landing at the top of the stairs confronted by five doors, all closed, all hiding what’s behind them. He could get lucky and choose a door leading to the lounge or kitchen or he could be unlucky and choose the door where the two lovers lie. 

His hand reaches out to open a door on his far right when—

“I wouldn't go in there if I were you, not if you don’t wanna join them doing something.” 

Baekhyun jumps at the intruder's voice and turns to the newcomer, the first thing Baekhyun notices is his kitten smile and curly brown mop on top of his head.

“Hi, you must be Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun nods and musters up his best smile. This must be one of the boys he's going to be staying with until he's 21, his starter pack.

“Come through here, they should be finishing up soon.” He turns around and leads Baekhyun into a small kitchen that opens up into a bigger lounge and dining room. There are large windows that could let a lot of evening sunlight in if not for the high rise building next door that Baekhyun understands contains other dorms.

“Take a seat.” The two boys perch themselves on the slightly ripped green sofa that looks like it still belongs in the 70s. “Sorry you had to walk in on that, they're on their 5th round now so Sehun should be getting too tired to carry on, even if Tao insists they keep going.”

“O-oh right... okay.” 

“So I guess you’re probably in shock? I mean I would be too if I lived the first…?

“16.”

“If I lived the first 16 years of my life as a human only to realize I’m actually descended from wolves and hold their power within me.”

"Y-yeah it was quite a big deal for me—I grew up in an orphanage all my life, a-and to just find out I'm more than some kid who grew up parentless it's, it's almost a relief." Baekhyun sighs, then realize he's been awfully rude. He hasn't even asked the young man's name yet—after all, this is a member of his pack. The nuns back at the orphanage would be furious at his lack of manners.

“Sorry, I never asked your name?”

“Jongdae, I’m a beta and I belong to the Kim family. That's a big deal in the wolf community in case you were wondering.”

“Oh! Sorry, I wasn’t aware I’m all so new to this I didn't mean to offend you?” Baekhyun's nervous rambling causes Jongdae to giggle.

“I’m joking Baek, sure I’m from one the most influential and important families but I don't hold it against people, not like some of my family members.”

To that Baekhyun grins. He feels comfortable here. If Jongdae's this nice he hopes the other are too.

“Who the fuck is this?” A blond, shirtless boy comes in from nowhere and sits in one of the recliners, his hair is mussed. He has hickeys all down his neck and Baekhyun notices a strong scent coming from him that clouds his head and starts making him feel hazy. Baekhyun thinks this must be one of the boys that were behind that door in the landing.

“This is Baekhyun, are you done? You’ve been going at it for what? 3 hours now?” Jongdae says smugly.

“Yes, we’re done.” The blond grits his teeth. “So who is Baekhyun and why is he here?” Baekhyun notices is the aggressiveness in the young boy's voice.

“This is Baekhyun are new pack member,  _ remember _ ? Baekhyun this is Sehun, ignore him, Tao’s in heat and it's causing our youngest alpha to be a bit on edge, but his bark it worse this his bite, if he even has one.”

“Watch your mouth, Jongdae.” Another baritone voice Baekhyun doesn't recognize booms from the landing. He turns his head and a tall and _ handsome  _ guy is standing in the doorway wearing an oversized hoodie with skinny ripped jeans and a Nike hat. Baekhyun doesn't miss his smell that is oh so pleasant.

Jongdae sighs then grumbles, “There are too many alphas in this house.”  He then gets up and greets the taller. “Good Evening, Chanyeol how were classes? Learn anything new about the big bad world of alphas?” Baekhyun can tell Jongdae is teasing the newcomer called Chanyeol.

“Yeah, I learned I should do something about your clear disregard for the Alpha-Beta Hierarchy but I let you get away with shit because I’m a nice alpha,” Chanyeol smirks and walks over to the kitchen to make a sandwich. “And you must be Baekhyun?” He smiles warmly. “The school told me about you first as I’m  _ The  _ Alpha of this pack, I hope you find your stay with us pleasant. You’ll be rooming with Zitao if that's okay?” Another warm inviting smile directs itself at Baekhyun.

“Yeah, that's fine!” Baekhyun replies his rectangular smile brightening up his face.

“Would you like something to eat Baekhyun? I heard your journey here took all night,” Jongdae asks.

“Um, I am a little hungry…” 

“Take Out! I call Mr. Pizza!” Jongdae all but screams 

“No, I want My My Chicken!” Whines Sehun, kicking his feet out a little.

Quickly Jongdae and Sehun started squabbling.

“Guys, I think we should let Baekhyun decide,” Chanyeol speaks up from Jongdae and Sehun's bickering.

“Oh um, Mr. Pizza sounds good.” 

“Great, pizza it is. Jongdae, place an order for the 2 medium pizzas we usually get. Baekhyun, what pizza do you want?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Oh—umm, Hawaiian would be good.”

“Okay, I’ll ring em up, d’you think Kyungsoo will berate us for ordering out again?” Jongdae snickers.

“Only if he has to bring it, he hates delivering to his own house. What time does his shift finish? 5?” Sehun speaks up from the recliner. 

“Yeah, about 5.” Jongdae replies he's got their house phone wedged between his ear and shoulder. “Ah Hello I’d like to place an order please…”

“Sorry I was a little harsh earlier Tao’s hormones always rile me up when he's in heat and I’d just been through 5 rounds, I was  _ am _ tired,” Sehun says apologetically. 

“It's fine I don't understand the whole hormone and pheromone thing but I'm sure I will soon,” Baekhyun says, hope laced in his voice. 

“Yeah, you will, now you’re with your own kind things will be easier for you.” 

At this Baekhyun smiles, he can see himself belonging here, belonging to a family no matter how unconventional. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Emma for Beta Reading and thanks to Leia for believing me.


End file.
